


Crossover Cast Party 1

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Cast Party [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guests:<br/>Koji & Alden [Road to Nowhere]<br/>Eamen & Kamilyn [Midnight Bite]<br/>Colton & Joaquin [Fire Force Brigade]<br/>Ajay (Rohan) & Luca [Portraits/Snapshots]<br/>Enti & Razeil (Raze) & Thorne [Daybreak]<br/>Elahaan & Edmund (Elrohir) [BlueStar]<br/>Kuon & Hiromi [Chained Heart]<br/>Alfons & Roan [Take the Plunge]<br/>Reilly & Lawrence [To the Grave]<br/>Atsushi & Tsumi [Tetralogy]<br/>Amil & Kasmir [Dancing with the Devil]<br/>Kumori & Hibiki [Hunger]<br/>Jonathan & James [Burning Bridges]<br/>Lukas & Paul [Tantalizing/Soul Searching/Hypnotizing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having lived the life they did, Koji and Alden had gotten used to their fair share of oddity. With the triplets’ new inventions every day and their trips into increasingly-foreign lands, not much could shock them. However, suddenly being transported from Alden’s quarters late one afternoon to an all-white room that seemed to float in some unidentified stretch of space had rendered the captain as silent as his companion.

He felt Koji tap his fingers in a quick, panicked staccato against his forearm, the ninja twitchy and uncertain, hand reaching for—and suddenly, Alden was distinctly aware that their weapons were missing.

Now even more on edge, Alden linked his fingers with Koji’s, stroking his fingertips over the blond’s knuckles in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. “Don’t worry, Koji. We’ll find out what’s happening.”

No sooner did he say the words than, a little ways off, two other people appeared, in the middle of what seemed to be a heated debate.

“Kamilyn, I’m telling you, it’s not—…what in the hell?” the man with stormy gray eyes paused in the middle of what Alden guessed was a tirade, scowling at their new surroundings. As Alden watched, the man’s eyes slowly bled a vibrant red, a growl peeling out of his throat the likes of which the pirate captain had only heard from the feral animals Zander tamed. “Where _in the fuck_ are we?”

The man beside him—Kamilyn—shifted ever so slightly closer to his infuriated partner, and Alden heard Koji suck in a breath at the sight of enormous purple-black wings shifting with the movement. “Eamen, calm down. Perhaps they know.”

Red eyes pinned on Koji and Alden, narrowing suspiciously, but they faded back to gray with soft prodding from Kamilyn.

“You know where we are?” he asked brusquely, obviously upset with current events.

Alden was still somewhat wonderstruck at the sudden change, only reacting when Koji made a curious sound at him. He gripped the blond’s hand slightly tighter before answering, “No, I’m fairly certain we’re just as confused as you. We were resting on our ship when we found ourselves here.”

“We were in the middle of a conversation with my brothers. By the way, my name is Eamen. This is Kamilyn. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier.” The gray-eyed man looked around, assessing their surroundings in much the same way Alden had.

“I’m Alden Blanchard, this is Koji Carvalho.” Alden chuckled when Koji gave a shy nod, “And no offense taken. We’ve been similarly uncomfortable with recent happenings. At least we’re not going to have to ponder alone.”

Kamilyn smiled, ruffling his nearly knee-length black hair, “Pleasure to meet you, Alden and Koji. Might we endeavor to find somewhere to sit? Conversation may be more comfortable without standing for hours.”

As he said it, the room seemed to shimmer and transform, the cloud-like floor turning solid. Furniture seemed to melt up from the floor, soft chairs and cushions forming as if by magic. The four men watched with rapt attention as their surroundings became something like a banquet hall, the edges still blurred in that otherworldly way.

“Well, it seems you got your wish, Kamilyn.” Eamen said shortly, eliciting a laugh from his companion. They settled onto an oversized armchair, waiting until Alden and Koji found seats on the overstuffed cushions littering the floor to continue their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you're saying that your universe has creatures like elves, but no angels or even vampires?” Kamilyn sounded shocked at the revelation, leaning forward and resting his chin on Eamen’s shoulder. They had established shortly into their talk that there would be no prejudice from either side about anyone’s choice of partner. Kamilyn and Eamen had gotten more comfortable on the armchair, Eamen leaning back against Kamilyn’s chest and Kamilyn wrapping his arms around the gray-eyed man’s waist. Koji had slipped down to rest his head on Alden’s thigh, staring imploringly at their new companions.

“I won't say we have no angels, but they are not the kind we can perceive with our eyes. The concept of vampires, though…it is foreign to us.” Alden explained, carding his hand through Koji’s wild hair. The ninja made a contented sound, turning into the touch.

Eamen watched this with interest, looking up at Alden when his words registered. “It’s not all that complicated. Vampires are sometimes thought to be demonic creatures, and to a certain extent, we are. However, we also have unique abilities. Jareth, my second-youngest brother, has fire as his affinity. I have a talent for alchemy, and I can manipulate shadows. We feed on blood, but not always human. I have drunk from Kamilyn more than once, especially when I’ve been injured. His blood has a healing effect on my body and my mind.” A tiny half-smile stretched Eamen’s lips when Kamilyn placed a kiss on the back of his neck, something like a satisfied growl rumbling in his chest. “May I ask you a question?”

“Certainly,” Alden replied.

Eamen considered his words before inquiring, “Koji…can he not speak?”

Koji blinked, raising his eyes to Alden’s for a moment. Alden smiled and stroked a thumb over Koji’s unmasked cheek, his voice fond when he responded, “I thought as much when I first met him. He can speak, yes, but he has taken a vow of silence. My crew and I understand him well enough. Isn’t that right, Koji?” The two rapid taps to his knee and the bright grin that followed garnered a small but genuine laugh out of the pirate captain.

Koji, still not used to such a happy sound, sat up and stared at Alden in shock, lavender eye wide. Eamen and Kamilyn watched with one part fondness and two parts embarrassment as the ninja pressed his lips to that smile, nipping hungrily at Alden’s bottom lip.

“Well then…” a voice piped up from somewhere behind them, startling them into breaking apart, “…I feel like we’ve just been dropped into a rather private moment.”

The quartet already sitting looked over at the new arrivals, two with faces flushed crimson.

The man, another blond with a huge, cheeky grin on his face, held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Don’t stop on my account. JJ and I have done far worse in front of other people, haven’t we?” He looked back at the man quite a few inches taller than him, one arm wound around the big man’s waist.

“I’m not entirely certain that’s something to boast about, Colton.” He replied, voice sedate with a detachment that seemed almost practiced. “Perhaps we should introduce ourselves? We did just intrude on their conversation.”

“I’d have to say not a lot of talking was happening when we arrived, but sure.” The blond turned back to the four just barely managing not to gawk at his blasé attitude, “My name’s Colton Nolan Riley. The big guy with me is Joaquin Morris, my bodyguard and lover. What're your names?”

They went through introductions once again, letting Colton and Joaquin get settled on a large couch.

“Where are you two from?” Alden asked.

“Colton is from Sacramento, California, and I’m from Athens, Greece. Yourselves?” Joaquin returned.

“Technically, we’re not really _from_ a particular place,” Eamen hedged, looking back at Kamilyn, “but we currently live in Japan.”

“I thought Japan fell in the War?” Colton seemed utterly confused, his frown getting deeper by the second.

Alden piped up to allay his worry. “We’re not exactly from the same universes. I’m unfamiliar with any of the places you’ve mentioned, and I’m quite certain you would have no idea where the lands I talk about could be.” He felt Koji nod vigorously against his thigh, patting the ninja’s shoulder.

Kamilyn slouched back slightly, leaning Eamen more heavily against his chest, “What do you do in your world?”

“We’re part of a team that rids the world of threats—our Earth isn’t exactly a slice of Heaven, so sometimes a few deaths are necessary. I serve as our team’s spy, of sorts. I have to disguise myself and get information from targets, or help our assassin kill them from the inside.” Colton explained, scratching self-consciously at the stubble on his cheek, “And like I said, JJ is my bodyguard. Sometimes, though, he has to go on ops with me. For example, we had to infiltrate a sex trafficking ring, but to keep our cover we had to briefly…participate…in certain activities. But only ever with each other. JJ’s _very_ possessive.”

Joaquin rolled his eyes, flicking Colton in the side and grinning when he jumped. In retaliation, the spy bit his shoulder, almost purring at the Grecian.

“Don’t play with me, Colt.”

“Never, JJ. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Joaquin did a brief stint as a human nuke.”


	3. Chapter 3

After considerably confused reactions on Koji and Alden’s parts and justifiably panicked ones on Eamen and Kamilyn’s, Joaquin explained Colton’s statement—mostly due to the fact that his lover was laughing too hard to speak.

“I was born a normal human, but our benefactor at the time thought that in the worst-case scenario, we’d need some form of alternative to a never-ending war. So a tactical nuke was wired into my body when I was a teenager; if she thought we were going to need an out, I was supposed to be sacrificed for that purpose. Thankfully, she only held the switch that activated the bomb. Our boss had the detonator, and he refused to give me up, no matter what harm came to the team.”

Colton had stopped laughing by then, sobered by the seriousness in Joaquin’s voice.

“Did you not feel any unease over your predicament?” Alden asked, horror etched in every line of his face, “To have your rights so blatantly trampled upon…”

“It didn’t bother me all that much at first because when they modified my body, they also suppressed my emotions. It’s not that I _wasn’t_ upset; it’s that I couldn’t _be_ upset. I never would have blinked if Estelle suggested using the bomb…until I met Colton.” Joaquin looked down at the blond, smiling and stroking his cheek softly, “He taught me how to experience emotions without even realizing it. The team helped, of course, but Colton…Colton was my reason for living. He was the only thing I could _never_ let go of.”

The darkening glare on the spy’s face cleared immediately, cheeks and ears flaring bright red even as a _blinding_ smile graced his lips, “Oh my God, shut up, JJ.”

Joaquin’s smile just got wider, the big man leaning down to plant a kiss right on the tip of Colton’s nose. The blond squirmed as he always did when faced with such innocent affection, trying to stutter out a token protest, but in the next second his lips were sealed by Joaquin’s in a kiss so sweet it brought tears to his eyes.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Colton was red all the way down to his chest. He buried his face against Joaquin’s chest with a high whine and shifted further into the Grecian’s lap.

The other four watched in fascination at the 180 flip the blond’s personality took, more than a little embarrassed as well. Koji looked at Alden, reaching up to tug at one of his braids.

Alden finally tore his eyes away from the intimate scene unfolding before them, “What is it, Koji?”

The ninja tapped Alden’s stomach, lavender eye searching the room.

“Hungry?” two taps told him all he needed to know, “Let’s see if we can find something to eat, then.”

Just like earlier, at the words, a succulent feast appeared on the long table a few feet away, along with several plates, utensils, and cups of all kinds. Eamen stared longingly at the spread, saying to the room at large, “Shall we eat, gentlemen?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan/James & Ajay/Luca

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Eleven more couples had arrived in short order once the feast had appeared, and extensive introductions were made. Despite the obvious discomfort at not knowing where they were or how they got there, everyone was relatively comfortable with each other and engaged in conversation.

Over near a large play area, Ajay, Luca, Jonathan, and James were talking amiably and watching the little ones run around. Rosemary Wade proved to be an excellent distraction for Ajay and Luca’s 4-, 5-, and 6-year-old—no doubt because, despite her biological 13 years of age, she only looked around eight. Aki was clambering onto her back at every opportunity while his sisters tried to draw Rosemary’s likeness in the sandbox.

“So she’ll never physically catch up to her actual age?” Luca asked, chuckling when the girls shrieked in joy at the kiss Rosemary planted on their cheeks in thanks.

Jonathan shook his head, “No, but we don’t really see it as a bad thing anymore. She’s never bullied because she has aunts that will maul anyone who tries. James keeps saying that at least she’ll take longer to get old and wrinkly than most people.” He shot a look at his partner when James snorted in amusement.

Ajay barked out a laugh, grinning wide. “That’s one way to look at it, I guess. Aki’s somewhat small for his age, so I guess he feels a sense of companionship with her. Niamh and Nicole are just happy to have a girl to play with.”

“Are they this energetic at home?” Jonathan watched Nicole grab the monkey bars and pull herself through, hanging upside down and high-fiving Rosemary when the older girl passed by, “Wow, she's pretty athletic.”

Ajay nodded, calling out, “Nicole, be careful, okay?”

Nicole looked over at the adults, beaming happily. “I will, Daddy!”

“Look at that smile. She's gonna be a beauty when she grows up.” Jonathan commented.

James snickered, “Gonna be beating men off with a stick, more like.”

“James!” Jonathan exclaimed, scandalized. When James just smiled innocently, Jonathan reached out and touched the thick metal band around his partner's wrist, sending a quick pulse of electricity through his arm.

“Shit,  _ow_!” James jumped back a few inches, fingers twitching spasmodically for a minute. His face flushed and he quietly growled, “Jonathan, why the hell would you do that? You  _know_ what it does to me.”

“Why do you think I did it?” Jonathan smirked, wiggling his fingers menacingly.

James flushed even darker, grabbing one of the pillows on the love seat and blocking his body with it. “I forever regret the day you figured out that turns me on.”

Luca choked on a gulp of his cider, coughing and laughing simultaneously. Ajay was trying and failing to stifle his own chuckles while patting his husband on the back.

James just covered his face with the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas/Paul & Eamen/Kamilyn

“Looks like fun over there,” Paul mused, tearing his eyes away from the amusing scene when Lukas pinched him.

“It  _looks_  like they're teasing him, but of course you'd think that was fun.” The human gave a small yelp when Paul nipped at his throat in playful warning, “Don't even pretend to be upset, Paul. You can't say I'm not right.”

Kamilyn raised a brow at Paul's sheepish smile, sipping his wine. “So how do you two work out the feeding thing?”

“You mean considering that I'm human?” Lukas clarified, waiting for Kamilyn's nod to continue, “It's actually rather easy. I had a…rough life before meeting Paul, and I'm always a little wary of being bitten, but Paul and I have a bond that allows him to gauge when to stop. Still gives me a hell of a dizzy spell, though. What about you? I don't want to assume, but being that you're not human, it must be somewhat easier to deal with the aftermath.”

Kamilyn looked down at the vampire sleeping in his lap. Eamen had decided to take an impromptu nap shortly into their conversation. Kamilyn didn't blame him—before they'd been whisked to this strange dimension, they'd been dealing with his brothers; that was enough to tire anyone out. He brushed a hand through his lover's hair, smiling when Eamen just shifted closer.

“You'd be right, depending on the situation. Sometimes, if he or I are exhausted, he takes too much and I have to sleep through a day or two to get back to normal. Fortunately, I don't have much to do around the house, so I have that time to rest. I'd like to think it's worth it, seeing him up and active and smiling,” he finally responded, tracing the shell of Eamen's ear.

“No arguments here,” Lukas leaned back in Paul's lap, resting his head on the other man's shoulder, “the fringe benefits are nice, too.”

Paul grinned cheekily, scratching gently across Lukas' stomach just to watch the human squirm and fail to stifle a manic giggle.

Kamilyn was about to comment on the noise when, instead of words, a sound embarrassingly close to a squeak escaped him. Lukas and Paul stopped immediately, looking over at the angel with wide, confused eyes. Kamilyn ignored the stares, frowning down at the head in his lap.

“Eamen, what are you doing?”

The vampire's eyes fluttered open slowly; Kamilyn sucked in a breath when he saw crimson. Eamen didn't seem to register the question, just leaned in again and mouthed at the strip of skin between shirt and jeans that he'd already licked. On instinct, Kamilyn's wings folded around him, blocking everything from the knees up from the other couple's view.

“Eamen, are you…do you want to feed?” the angel managed to whisper, face flushed. The answering growl told him all he needed to know. Parting his wings just long enough to maneuver the vampire into his lap, he rattled off a quick apology to Lukas and Paul, “I'm sorry, I'll be a moment or two. Just…ignore anything you might hear, yeah?”

He didn't wait to hear the answer, Eamen nosing impatiently at his throat. As soon as he had the collar of his shirt out of the way, the vampire was sinking his teeth in, drinking hungrily. Kamilyn suppressed the groan building in his chest, toes curling in his boots as pleasure lanced through him. Eamen had no such qualms, little whines and moans muffled against the angel's skin. Kamilyn had to fight the urge to grab the other man's hips and buck up, just to feel the evidence of Eamen's enjoyment.

Eamen pulled away mere seconds before Kamilyn decided to screw propriety and satisfy them both right there on the couch. The vampire lapped lovingly at the puncture marks, falling limp but not asleep once he deemed Kamilyn sufficiently clean. Kamilyn waited another moment to calm down and then folded his wings behind his back again, knowing he could do nothing about the flush riding high on his cheeks at the moment.

For a long minute, nobody said anything. Eamen stared dazedly at the healing wounds on his lover's neck, Kamilyn was too mortified to speak, and Paul just stared in fascination and what Kamilyn thought might be respect. For what, he had no idea. It was Lukas who eventually broke the silence, voice full of teasing triumph.

“Fringe benefits.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departures

“Paul!” The party fell into a hush as a call broke through the air from somewhere outside the fuzzy white barrier of the dimension. Paul and Lukas looked up at what served as a ceiling, frowning. The call sounded again, louder and clearer. “Paul, where the hell did you go?! Are you trying to get out of work again?! Get your ass back here or I will send Rory after you!” “Well, I guess that means I'm leaving.” The vampire chuckled, watching as he and Lukas started to fade, “Pleasure meeting all of you. Ready to explain to Yukihiro?” Lukas raised a brow, scoffing. “I'm not explaining shit. He's _your_ employee. _You_ deal with him.” The sound of the rest of the party's laughter followed them out.

 


End file.
